


One word at a time

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Artist Castiel (Supernatural), Bad Dirty Talk, Criminal Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Does Karaoke, Destiel Daily Drabble, Episode: s05e04 The End, Episode: s08e17 Goodbye Stranger, Episode: s12e11 Regarding Dean, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Secret Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues, Spells & Enchantments, Texting, mentions of unhealthy relationship (not destiel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: For the challenge on the Writer of Destiel's Discord:"The daily prompt will be a single word, or a line of dialogue. You should create a drabble of exactly five sentences inspired by the prompt. (...) You do not have to feature the word or line of dialogue, but the connection should be clear. You can interpret your prompt any way you like".





	1. Color

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, people! 
> 
> Here you'll find a lot of short Destiel stories that vary from fluff to angst, from happy to not really happy.
> 
> Everything is tagged AND there'll be warnings or additional info if necessary in the summary of every chapter.
> 
> FYI: these aren't all the prompts, I've missed several of them since I got in the server!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU.

Blue was the tone of his eyes. Pale, the one that painted his skin. Beige the trench coat and white the tee.  Things used to be black and white. Then Cas arrived, and colors became real for Dean. 


	2. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on and inspired by the events of S5E08 “The End”.

"I mean, why the hell not bury myself in women and decadence, right?" Cas —but not Dean’s, this wasn’t the Cas he’d fallen in love with— said. “It's the end, baby.”

Dean sighed. 

Zachariah wanted to teach him a lesson, and he damn sure learned it: when he returned, he had to tell Cas about his feelings. He wouldn’t let him become this.


	3. Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very slight NSFW content.

Dean was warm to the sight: bright smile, soft eyes, divine freckles. He was warm to the touch: light-hearted, kind, ease to hug, to lean on. He was warm of the soul: loving, caring, brave,  _ free _ .

With a sigh just as warm, Cas whispered in his ear how much he was worth.

In response, Dean could only let out a breath, throwing his head back on the pillow as chills ran all over his body —and Cas continued to show him what it meant to be loved.


	4. Memorandum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on and inspired by the events of S11E12 “Regarding Dean”.

_ Lamp _ , a sticky note read on what Dean had called a light stick. The whole motel room was full with similar annotations:  _ chair _ , on what he’d described a sitting furniture piece,  _ bed  _ on the comfortable sleeping place, and so on. Cas was no exception; he had two sticky notes on his trench coat: one with his name and the other qualifying him as  _ best friend _ .

“I can’t believe Sam didn’t even get it right,” Dean said.

He grabbed the Sharpie on the…  _ table _ , crossed out the two words, and wrote the accurate term:  _ boyfriend _ .


	5. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU. Mentions of low self-esteem.

Almost everything un Dean's life was chaotic: his relationship with his family, his grades, his finances, his sleeping habits, his self-esteem...   
  
Not to mention his love life; he managed to break everything he touched and hurt even the people with the purest hearts.   
  
But he had something, a moment a relief and sanity, that somehow compensated most of the mess his life was: his friendship with Cas.   
  
Cas had helped him go through his lowest times and joined him when it was time to celebrate the highest ones; he was a true friend.   
  
Maybe, only  _ maybe _ , someday after Dean had sorted his shit out and didn't consider himself a walking disgrace, he would deserve being more than friends with Cas.


	6. Radio

Behind the wheel, Dean smirked at the announcer’s words, introducing the following song; he turned up to the max the volume of the radio, not caring about Sam being asleep on the backseat.

"Do you like that song?" Cas asked.

"Oh, man," Dean said, voice louder than the tune. "Just listen to it —This one’s for you."

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean appreciated how his boyfriend, attentively, listened to the lyrics of Elvis' classic  _ Can't help falling in love _ .


	7. Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU. Implied cheating.

The elevator doors slide close. It's almost poetic and too good to be true: the way time stops around them, and how tension builds up in the small space in just a moment, and the spontaneity in their movements as distance between their mouths stops existing.   
  
The books dropping are loud, but not actually distracting. Cas can kiss along despite how aware he's of his clumsiness, and he's sure the leg hooking on Dean's hip makes up for it.   
  
If only Dean wasn't taken.


	8. Twist

“You said you were okay with Sam not knowing!” Dean protested.

“Stop twisting my words,” Cas muttered. “I said I was okay with Sam not knowing only if it was temporary —now, if you don’t plan on ever telling him, we’ll be better off apart, Dean,” he said, before turning around to leave the room while every cell in his body exuded anger and disappointment.

Dean grabbed Cas’ arm and rushed to kiss him, pouring on his lips how much he loved Cas, how much he feared that he left, how much he wished he wasn’t a complicated little bastard who couldn’t come out to his own fucking brother; Cas remained tense but Dean’s hold on him was still hopeful, gentle, and determined.

“I’ll tell him,” Dean whispered against Cas’ lips, with tears in his eyes and their foreheads resting together, “I’ll tell him.”


	9. Spectrum

Still in his sleep, Dean slowly became aware of the sunrise light creeping in his bedroom. Wait —what? There were no windows in the bunker.

When he opened his eyes, alarmed and expecting to be somewhere else, the first thing he saw was a beautiful spectrum on the wall: all colors of the rainbow on white surface, glistening with angelic grace.

“Happy pride, Dean,” Cas whispered, punctuating his words with a kiss on Dean’s naked shoulder.


	10. Shell

Dean was tough (only weak men cried); he was self-sufficient (no respectable man asked for help); he believed in strict gender roles (he’d never do household chores, because that was something for women).

Or, at least, that was what his hard shell advertised. Maybe, he hoped, he could fake it until he made it.

But Castiel knew the real Dean: the one that didn’t think it made him less of a man to worry about his image, the one that wasn’t 24/7 in the mood for sex, and the one that slowly came to terms with the fact that he was attracted to other men.

Dean had allowed Castiel to know the real him, and Castiel couldn’t help but falling in love with him too.


	11. Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human Cas.

It wouldn’t leave a scar, but it still remembered Cas how powerless he was: he used to be able to heal everything, and now he couldn’t do more than changing bandages to help Dean recover from even the slightest injury.

Cas put away the pad he’d used to clean the cut on Dean’s back —it was in the lower part, near the lumbar— and opened the new dressing to secure it with tape over the wound. 

Cas kissed Dean’s nape and playfully disarrayed his hair, going to sit in front of him on the bed. He buried his face in his boyfriend’s naked chest, wrapping his arms around his torso but careful not to graze the harmed area.

“It’s not your fault, Cas,” Dean whispered, kissing his crown, hugging him back tightly, “it will never be.”


	12. Husband

“What will happen,” Dean asked, resting his head on Cas’ shoulder, “when this is all over?”

Cas traced his husband’s arm with his hand, feeling the peace flooding him as he did so. He took a moment to remember all the great things they’d gone through and accomplished along Sam, Jack, Mary, and so many incredible people over the years. How they’d had up and downs, saved the world, died and come back to life,  _ grown,  _ become a better and stronger family.

“All I know, all I care about, is that this,  _ us _ ,” he kissed Dean’s forehead, then his nose, then his lips, chastely, “we’ll always be together,” he whispered against his lips, “and with you by my side I don’t fear whatever the future may hold for us.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell this is from the day they announced SPN would end after its 15th season?


	13. Bark

"What's a dog doing in here, Cas?" Sam asks, walking into the war room.

Dean, currently a Jack Russell Terrier, barks loudly, and at the same time Castiel listens to Dean's voice in his head saying  _ I hate witches _ .

Castiel pets Dean behind the ears, looks at Sam, who's still waiting for an answer, and realizes something.

"You can't understand him?"

Sam's frown only deepens; Castiel smirks, unable to help the amusement —they need to fix this as soon as possible, but Dean's adorableness in this shape would be hard to give up.


	14. Nap

“Uh, babe,” Dean says, kissing the corner of Castiel’s lips, “could you be my pillow for a little while?”

Castiel frowns, wondering why would Dean would ask for such thing when the motel room beds, with actual pillows, are just a few feet away.

“It’s just,” Dean adds, “I didn’t get any sleep last night, could really use a nap, and… you’re so comfortable.” He rests his forehead against Cas’ temple, whispering, “I’m so tired.”

Of course, Castiel agrees: he’ll take any chance he has to soothe Dean’s weariness, not to mention one that also gives him a perfect opportunity to appreciate his beauty and count his infinite freckles.


	15. Quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two versions here: the one I sent, and the one I liked the most but couldn't send because it was 4 sentences long :(

Castiel would define his and Dean’s story like being on an eternal quest after a hidden treasure.

At first, they had a map, a purpose; a road to follow with its end in sight.

Then too many obstacles got in their way, which led them to find friendship instead of romance. Still, what they created was so pure and so honest, they didn't realize there could be even more to it.

At this point, it’s not relevant which one of the two realized how much they were missing; what matters is that they discovered true richness in each other's arms, and that they know they'll be together despite how complicated things get at their end of the rainbow.

  
-

 

For his whole life, Castiel felt like he was in a never-ending quest after a hidden treasure.

First, he thought the Earth was it: the greatest miracle his Father would ever create, a place of beauty, perfection, and happiness.

Then, with humanity, he realized he'd been wrong; the true marvel was how men discovered and created things around them, bringing life to the paradise Earth was.

When he met Dean Winchester, though, he knew it and that fine for sure:  _ that _ was the golden pot at the end of the rainbow.


	16. Screw

It was a stupid fight, so, according to Dean's logic, stupid arguments were allowed.

"Screw you, Cas."

"Are you too afraid of doing it yourself?"

Dean snorted, trying to hide his surprise and hoping it wasn't obvious that he didn't reply.

As much as it hurt him to admit it, Cas had rightfully won their discussion.


	17. Lineage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lineage (Linaje, in Spanish) is an expensive brand of rum here in Venezuela.

It's no secret that there's liquor in every room of the bunker, and that the best kind Dean keeps it in his own bedroom.   
  
It's for either for emergencies (see also: tragedies) or for special occasions; this time, he grabs the only bottle of rum of his selection for a joyful reason.   
  
The surface of the bottle is matte black, with golden letters that write the name of the brand and the word  _ Linaje _ underneath. He's not sure of what it means, but as he serves Cas a drink, he's very thankful for the Man of Letters who got it from wherever on the Caribbean he visited.   
  
Dean pours himself glass, and they toast for the only thing that Dean finds worthy of sharing the fancy liquor: their tenth anniversary together.


	18. Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean does karaoke.

Dean didn't like Maroon 5 —some of their songs just didn't suck that bad for a pop band!

Besides, with the amount of alcohol he had in his body, they became highly karaokeable.

"Why do you do what you do to me, why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah," he sang, way too high-pitched for the well being of everything made of glass in the bunker and of Sam and Cas' ears.

"Babe," Cas complained from the couch, also a little tipsy, " _ we're _ the ones at misery; let's go to bed?"

But it wasn't until the song was over that Dean gave the mic up, and he agreed to cuddle his drunk-self with Cas to sleep.


	19. Swell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU.

Cas' roommate, Gabriel, had a full schedule on Tuesdays, which led Dean to sometimes skip a class or two those days to hang out with Cas in his dorm.

Hanging out mostly meant actually that: talking, eating junk food together, napping, playing video games, and the occasional making out session. 

Today, though, the making out part was taking special importance. Dean always kissed like he was meant for it, but something about how he also encouraged Cas to touch his body and welcomed him to set between his thighs was electrifying and empowering.

Cas had promised Dean that he wouldn't tease him about his previous experience with guys (which was non-existent), but knowing that he was the first man to have such effects on someone as desired as Dean was a more than valid reason to swell with pride.


	20. Calendar

Castiel’s perception of time was very different from the one humans could have of it.

Angels were created way before calendars existed —not even the concept of minutes or seconds did back then. 

Besides, being immortal certainly gave Castiel a greater sense of purpose, since he had literally forever to find it fulfill it.

When he knew Dean Winchester, though, somehow clock hands spun faster than they should’ve, or decided to freeze and grant them more precious time together.

It took him long enough, but Castiel finally realized his purpose was being with Dean, and making every second count.


	21. Grave

“Cas, can I tell you a secret? But you have to promise me you’ll take it to the grave.”

Cas frowned, looking at Dean over the bed, “You know you can tell me anything, sweetheart.”

“I lied when I said I didn’t like you from the beginning,” Dean confessed, cupping Cas’ face, “hell, the moment I laid eyes on you I knew I wasn’t straight, babe.”

Cas couldn’t help but smiling, and he gave Dean a tender kiss on the lips.


	22. Brush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist Cas ♥

On the canvas, blue and white painted fogged sky, and there was a bright green mountain underneath. It was a landscape of nature, peace and joy.

The tip of the small, thin brush made out a dark gray silhouette on top of the mountain; it was a rectangle, a building.

Dean looked at Cas from across the room, closing the book in his hands, "What are you painting, sunshine?"

Cas smiled, "The hotel where we spent our wedding night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a [real-life reference](https://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/0a/01/7e/f4/pestana-caracas-premiun.jpg) for the hotel :D.


	23. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Criminal Dean.

_ “… not meant to be together, after all. I shouldn't have gotten you into this, and for that I'm sorry, Cas.  _

_ By the time you read this, I'll have confessed to it on the record, and said I was alone. Please, run away and don't you dare trying to save me, because I couldn't forgive you if you decide not to be happy. _

_ Love you always, _

_ Dean.” _


	24. Virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of unhealthy relationship (not Dean/Cas).

If pining for Dean was awful, seeing him step into a toxic relationship was way worse: the guy infected Dean like a virus, consumed him like a disease.

"You know, Cas," Dean sobbed against Cas' shoulder, while Cas held a cold compress on his cheek so the punch wouldn't leave a mark, "you're always saying I deserve better, but I don't think I deserve the person that I want."

Castiel's heart still stung when he asked, "Who do you want?"

"You," Dean answered, leaning back to look him in the eyes.

Dean looked scared, as if Castiel could feel anything different than pure love for him; he felt his eyes becoming teary as he gave Dean the most tender of kisses he could ever deliver.


	25. Delivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation of [pherryt's prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003119/chapters/43550234#workskin), but also works as a standalone.

Castiel had to blame porn on this one, there was no way around it. He couldn’t believe the final push to actually talk to his handsome neighbor a) was inspired by porn and b) would insinuate doing a lot more than talk.

But no, he didn’t regret it: his crappy plan worked perfectly. His neighbor, whose name he learned soon enough was Dean, fell right into his trap, knocked on his door and brought the pizza with him.

Damn, did Dean portray one hell of a pizza man!


	26. Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU.

Studying was always Sam’s thing, not Dean’s. The kid was acing through his freshman year in college, while Dean struggled to get decent notes on his finals so he could make it to junior’s (did he mention he should be about to graduate already?)

Luckily for him, he got an amazing —and handsome— tutor. While thoughtful blue eyes read through his exercises to make sure the tutoring was being worth it, Dean got lost in the dark, soft-looking hair, in the beautiful and strong hands holding the sheet of paper, in the the pursed lips that spoke volumes of how concentrated the smart guy was. 

Studying was never Dean’s thing, but it could certainly be if it meant spending more time with Cas.


	27. Bloodshed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on and inspired by the events of S08E17 Goodbye Stranger.

There were so many of him surrounding Castiel, and every single one was lying lifelessly on the floor. The dead bodies were screaming violence, the blood was spilling agony, and the wounds were aching with guilt.

Everything bounced back to Castiel: he was the violent one, who caused agony on his way, and that was why he carried a ton of guilt on his subconscious mind.

In the end, it didn’t matter, at least; he’d been more than that —he’d overcome Naomi’s wishes and he’d done what was right.

In the end, he didn’t kill Dean; instead, he saved him again.


	28. Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon verse. Cas tries to dirty talk.

They'd only been having sex for a couple of days when Cas manifested he wanted to try doing things that turned Dean on.

Which was why, in between kisses during their foreplay, he tried to say dirty things to him.

"I've been thinking about us lately," he started, getting a curious _hmm_ out of Dean, "Yeah, having intercouse —sexual intercourse —anal intercourse, to be specific."

Dean snorted softly, careful not to hurt Cas' feelings, and hid his face in Cas' neck, leaving a light kiss there.

"You're truly one of a kind, Cas".

 


	29. Change

Dean: you're hot, Cas

Cas: thank you, Dean

Dean: I MEANT YOU'RE LATE. Fucking autocorrector, always changing everything I say

Cas: Dean, this is an oral conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure this was inspired by a tumblr post I saw ages ago.


	30. Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're in High School, but they're seniors :)

The word ‘loveseat’ was ridiculous. The thing was either a kissing bench or a damn couch, period.

That was Dean’s opinion, at least, until he went to his boyfriend’s place for the first time: in the middle of the cozy living room, a gray sofa of two seats was the most inviting piece of furniture Dean had seen in his life.

God, Cas’ couch  _ looked  _ like it was made to make out on it.

It apparently was, Dean learned eventually, while indistinct noises came from the TV and a popcorn bowl laid on the coffee table at their feet.


	31. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roommates AU <3

Oh, guys in tank tops around every corner: one of the perks of summer being close that Dean appreciated the most.

He wasn't ready at all, though, for his hottie of a roommate to start walking around the apartment in nothing but freaking _shorts_  —mid-thigh ones!

Cas had strong arms, a beautiful muscular back, a defined torso without looking overdone, and did Dean just realize he had a thing for the guy's hairy-manly legs too?!

"Hey, so are you coming tonight or not?"

 _Not the way I'd like to_ , Dean thought, casually answering instead, "Of course, Cas; how could I miss Gabe's birthday?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ Our tumblr is: writersofdestiel  
> ♥ Mine is : marian-elisa
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
